Darks Angels!
by Pookie Tookie
Summary: A EUX TROIS FORME UN GROUPE DE MUSIQUE : LES DARKS ANGELS ! Mais personne ne sait qui compose le groupe. Lors des concerts, elles sont déguisées. Cette année les voilà a KONOHA! Lors de leur dernier concert elles enleveront leur déguisement.
1. Prologue

Ichigo Tsukishima – 16 ans

Luchia Nanami – 15 ans

Amu Hinamori – 16 ans

Petit ami: Ayumi Kirya → Kimi Tsukishima

Ikuto Tsukiyomi → Amu Hinamori

Description :

Ichigo → Née le 20 janvier 1994; Yeux bleux; Blonde; cheveux aux omoplates lisses; 1,72m; couleurs préférées : rouge, noir et gris; caractère : sympathique, gourmande, a un coté «noir» qu'il ne faut surtout pas reveillé! Aime : Ayumi, mangas, musique, danse, decoration, style, shopping,. Aime pas: les menteuses, les poufs et c'est tout! QI: 200

Histoire : Sa mère partit devenir une star. Elle habite avec son père. A une soeur Kilari agée de 14 ans. A un chat : Na-san. A 2 amies d'enfance : Amu et Luchia. Elle habite a coté de l'orphelinat où reside Luchia et Amu.

Luchia → Née le 17 décembre 1995; Yeux marrons; Cheveux long jusqu'au bas du dos noir ondulés; 1,60m; Couleur préférée : violet. Caractère : joyeuse, sympathique, gourmande. Aime : musique, danse, chant, chevaux. Aime pas : shopping, les poufs et c'est tout! QI : 200

Histoire : Ses parents ont disparus on-ne-sait-ou. Elle ne les as pas connu. Elle a été dans un orphelinat depuis sa naissance. A rencontrée Ichigo a la maternelle juste a coté de chez elle.

Amu → Née le 14 février 1994; Yeux turquoise, Cheveux blonds très long méchés de rouge et noir (cheveux naturels!); 1,66m; Couleurs préférées : rouge et blanc. Caractère : gentille, a l'écoute des autres, très gourmande, mystèrieuse quand on parle de son passé; a un coté Black Amu quand on l'enerve. Aime : Ikuto, chats, amies, musique, chant. Aime pas : shopping, hypocrites, poufs. QI : 260. Maladie: Cancer au cerveau.

Histoire : Sa mère s'est suicidée quand elle avait 2 ans. Son père l'a tenu pour responsable. Il se noyait dans l'alcool et utilisait sa fille comme esclave (prepare les repas, le ménage …) et la battait. A 4 ans son père est arrété pour violence sur mineur (sa fille), tentative d'agression sexuelle sur sa fille. Il a pris 12 ans de prison. Elle s'est retouvée a l'orphelinat où était Luchia. C'est sa meilleure amie avec Ichigo. Elle apprend a 14 ans qu'elle est atteinte d'une tumeur au cerveau mais que celle-ci est guerissable. Malheureusement elle doit attendre ses 17 ans.

A EUX TROIS FORME UN GROUPE DE MUSIQUE : LES DARKS ANGELS ! Mais personne ne sait qui compose le groupe. Lors des concerts, elles sont déguisées. Cette année les voilà a KONOHA! Lors de leur dernier concert elles enlèveront leur déguisement.

Guitariste et chanteuse : Amu

Chanteuse et pianiste : Ichigo

Batteuse et chanteuse : Luchia


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1:

Dans l'avion, le Mardi 28 mai 2011, a 11h38:

Amu- Pffff! C'est trop long! Quand est-ce qu'on arrive?

Luchia- Arrête de râler!

Ichigo- C'est vrai que c'est long! En même temps 8 heures de trajet c'est pas court!

Nos 3 jeunes filles étaient dans un avion en partance de Paris pour Tokyo. Elles revenaient d'un voyage gagné au loto. Dans l'avion elles sont cote a cote, alors elles en profitaient pour parler de l'année a venir.

Amu- Vous croyez qu'on sera dans la même classe?

Ichigo- Vous croyez qu'il y aura de beaux mecs la bas?( bave )

A&L- ICHIGO! On va pas là-bas pour sa!

I- (air d'idiot) On va là-bas pourquoi déjà?

L- Andouille! Pour les cours, pour les con(couper)...

A-(coupe) Et pour trouver mon frère!

L- Oups! Désolée!

Voix – Nous allons attérir a Tokyo. Merci de bien vouloir attacher vos ceintures.

A- Enfin! (attache sa ceinture)

L- Plaint toi pas! C'était pas long! (pareil)

I- Tu parles! C'était ultra méga long! (idem)

A- (rigole)

Les voilà enfin arrivées a Tokyo. Elles montèrent dans un car qui était encore vide et s'installèrent au fond. Soudain Ichigo remarqua 3 jeunes et beau garçon qui montaient dans le même car. L'un avait les cheveux couleur encre et les yeux bleus turquoise plus foncé que Amu,il portait un jean bleu, un T-shirt bleu avec une chemise en jean par dessus. Le deuxième avait les mêmes cheveux mais les yeux violet, il avait un pantalon gris avec une ceinture blanche, un T-shirt blanc, et une veste noire et un collier avec une croix. Le troisième était roux et les yeux marrons. Il portait un jean bleu, un T-shirt blanc, une veste en jean, une écharpe verte et il avait un bague noir a l'index. Il avait aussi 2 boucles d'oreilles a l'oreille gauche.

I-( chuchote) les filles! les filles!

A- Quoi?

I- (toujours pareil) Chut! Regardez les canons qui viennent de monter dans le car!

L- Ouais bof, ils sont pas si beau que ça!

I- Oh sa va! C'est pas parce que les garçons ne t'interressent pas qu'ils faut tout le temps les critiquer!

A- Sa va ils sont mignons

I- Ah! Enfin quelqu'un qui a du goût!

L- (soupire) Ah les filles!

A&I- T'es une fille je te signale

I- Sa va j'suis pas conne!

Mec au collier - Excusez moi, est ce qu'on peut s'assoir a coté de vous?

L- t'as de quoi payer?

I- LUCHIA! Oui, allez-y asseyez vous!

Mec a l'écharpe- Merci mademoiselle

I- Appelez moi Ichigo

Mec a l'écharpe- Moi c'est Kaito

I- Tu sais que tu est trop mignon

Kaito- Merci (rougi)

I- Alors je vous présente Amu en rouge et noir( Elle portait un short noir, une chemise blanche, une cravate noire, un pull rayée rouge et noir, de grandes bottes qui s'attachaient au short et un bonnet noir a oreilles de chat avec une croix rouge sur le coté droit), Luchia en bleu et blanc ( elle avait un mini short bleu, un top bleu et noir et des sandales bleues, elle avait aussi deux bracelet au poignet droit, un rose et un blanc) et donc moi c'est Ichigo ( elle s'était habillé d'un mini short noir a bretelles, une chemise sans manches blanches avec une cravate rouge, un bracelet ceinture rouge au bras gauche, des guêtres noirs au bras, un chapeau a carreaux rouge, des chaussettes a carreaux rouge qui dépassait de ses bottines noires. Elle avait aussi une barrettes en forme de croix noir dans les cheveux).

Kaito- Moi je vous présente Ikuto celui avec le collier et Ayami.

Toutes- Enchantées de vous rencontrer.


End file.
